


Blue is the colour of Disappointment

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Simon finally let slip his whole coming out ordeal to one now slightly angry and disappointed Bram.





	Blue is the colour of Disappointment

Simon and Bram were curled up on Simon’s bed enjoying their favourite snack (Oreo’s of course) the two were watching a movie about one of Simon’s favourite topics, the world of Potter. More specifically the 4th book (and movie) in the franchise as Bram had been coerced into watching them courtesy of Simon’s big grey eyes and impressive pout.

 

Soon they reached the scene in which most of Harry’s friends leave him because they didn’t believe what he said about his name and the Goblet of Fire and all was going well until Bram heard a dejected mumble of.

 

“I know how you feel Harry, i’ve been there”

 

Bram looked at his boyfriend in confusion, Simon was unaware Bram had heard what he had said and continued to watch the movie. Bram knew this was something important about as Simon had sounded sad. He paused the movie, not wanting his boyfriend to become distracted by it.

 

“What was that Si?” Bram asked, cautiously, watching Simon’s face for any signs of giving something away.

 

“Nothing Bram, what are you talking about?” Simon replied.

 

“You know exactly what i’m talking about Si, you said you understood how Harry felt when his friends left him in his time of need, is there something you wanna tell me?” Bram said, wanting his boyfriend to feel like he was able to tell him anything.


End file.
